Who Knew
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Blake was only supposed to be gone for two months. What happens when he returns ten years later.
1. Looking Back

_Summary: Blake leaves Blue Bay Harbor the day after graduation. He was only supposed to be gone for two months. What happens when two months turn into ten years? Now he has to face the people he left behind._

Who Knew

_KimTomPW_

Chapter 1 Looking Back

Blake Bradley had never imagined that things would get this bad. It had been ten years since he left his hometown of Blue Bay Harbor. As he packed his things, he couldn't help but remember the morning he had left.

'FASHBACK'

It was 7:30 in the morning. Blake yawned as he sat up in bed. It was morning after graduation.

"Was I that boring," a feminine voice asked.

Blake turned to the blonde in his bed and laughed. Her usually straight hair was all over the place.

"You can never be boring, Tori," Blake said.

"Good," she smiled, leaning over to give him a kiss. "Last night was amazing."

"You could say that again," Blake said.

As they were going in to kiss again, the door came flying open.

"Get up you lazy ass," Hunter said.

"Hunter," Blake moaned.

"I'm not the only one that's here," he said.

With that, three others came walking in. It was Shane, Dustin, and Cam.

"Oh, great," Tori said, pulling the sheets up more. "This is so embarrassing."

"I can't believe you two aren't up yet," Cam laughed.

"I can," Hunter said.

Blake grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Are you ready dude," Dustin asked.

"I guess," Blake sighed.

He looked over at Tori, whose head fell. They hadn't really talked about him leaving.

"What's the matter, bro," Hunter asked. "You're going to be racing professionally now."

"It's just that I won't be able to see any of you guys for two months," Blake said.

"Two months isn't all that long," Tori told him.

He could tell it was killing her to say that.

"You better get ready," Shane said.

Blake looked at Tori, who looked down and blushed.

"Um, do you mine stepping out for a second," he asked.

Cam, Shane, and Dustin's eyes grew.

"Oh God," Dustin chocked.

"What, like you didn't know," Cam said.

"Bye the look on your face, you didn't either," Shane laughed.

Their heads turned to Hunter.

"What," Hunter asked innocently, "like you didn't know."

'END FLASHBACK'

Blake smiled and shut his suitcase. That had been the funniest and most embarrassing moment of his life.

"Blue Bay Harbor, here I come," Blake sighed.

He grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door.

"Leaving, Mr. Bradley," the woman at the front counter asked.

"Sure am," Blake smiled.

He took one look back at the hotel, and then walked out.

xxx

After getting his new apartment together, Blake got on his bike to drive to the track. He still couldn't believe that he had been gone for ten years. Blake crossed his arms on the old wooden fence and watched the riders pass him. One of the riders couldn't keep his eyes off Blake as he passed. After practice, Blake walked over to the rider. They gasped as they realized who each other were.

"Blake," Dustin asked.

"Dustin," he smiled.

The two just kept staring at each other.

"Get over here," Blake laughed.

He didn't care if people though it was weird for two guys to hug. They hadn't seen each other for ten years.

"What are you doing here," Dustin asked.

"I decided to come home. Going from city to city gets to you after a while," Blake said.

"Heard that," Dustin laughed.

Blake turned as Dustin's mood changed.

"So, why didn't you come back," Dustin asked.

"I was looking for an adventure. I wanted to be able to show everyone what I had," Blake told him.

"I understand, but there's someone that might not be happy to see you," Dustin said.

It took Blake a while to realize who Dustin was talking about.

"Hunter," Blake sighed.

Dustin nodded as a boy came running up to them.

"Uncle Dustin," the boy called.

"Hey, Kyle,' Dustin said.

The boy was wearing motocross clothing. His black spiky hair reminded Blake of himself.

"Whose he," Kyle asked, noticing Blake.

"Kyle, this is Blake. He's an old friend on mine. Blake, Kyle here is one of my students," Dustin said.

"Who is his mom," Blake asked, "cause I don't remember you ever telling us you had a sister."

"His mom's…" Dustin began.

Before he could answer, Kyle's mom came running towards them.

"Kyle, there you are," his mom said.

She gasped as her eyes met Blake's.

"Hi, Tori," Blake said.

AN:

What is poor Blake to think after meeting his ex-girlfriend's son?


	2. Brother, I Don't Know

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Kyle, Tori's son. _

Chapter 2 Brother, I Don't Know

Tori opened her mouth, but nothing could come out. She couldn't believe Blake was standing right in front of her.

"Um, I going back on the track," Kyle said.

Blake walked up to Tori as Kyle went back to the track.

"So, you're a mom," Blake asked. "I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know, Blake," Tori said.

Dustin slowly made his way back to the track. He could tell they didn't want an audience.

"Are you going to be here long," Tori asked.

"Actually, I was thinking of moving back," Blake said.

"Seriously," Tori asked.

"Seriously," Blake laughed.

He looked over at Kyle as Dustin helped put his gear on. Tori looked down as she noticed this.

"How old is Kyle," Blake asked.

By the time he turned back to Tori, her head was back up.

"He's ten," Tori said as she turned to join Dustin and Kyle.

She then turned back around.

"Oh, and don't worry," Tori said. "He's not yours."

Blake opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He regained his voice after Tori had joined Dustin and Kyle.

"But how," Blake asked.

He stood there for a few more moments, looking at the ten year old boy.

"Ten," Blake asked out loud.

xxx

To get his mind off what he had just heard, Blake decided to go riding in the woods near the Ninja Storm Academy. He didn't notice the dirt bike behind him as his mind began to wonder again. How could Tori have a ten year old child and it not be his? All this was too much to take in. When he finally noticed the bike, it was too late. The two collided and fell off their bikes.

"Man, watch where you're going," Blake snapped as he took off his helmet.

He had never been so mad.

"Maybe you should too, Blake," the other rider said.

Blake lowered his eyebrows as the mysterious rider took off his helmet. His expression went blank.

"Hunter," Blake gasped.

A smile then appeared on Blake's face.

"Bro, it's good to see you," Blake said.

As Blake leaned in to hug Hunter, he put his hands in front of him.

"You think after ten years we can just go back to the way things were," Hunter asked. "Blake, you never even told us you were staying, let alone write."

"I guess I got caught up in the popularity," Blake sighed.

"I'd say," Hunter said.

"Listen, I know I made a mistake, but you can't stay mad at me forever," Blake replied.

"We'll see," Hunter said.

Blake sighed as Hunter put his helmet back on and started his bike.

"I really am sorry," Blake said.

Hunter snickered.

"You'll have to prove that to hell of a lot more people than just me, Blake," his said.

With that, Hunter rode off.

xxx

Blake then made his way to the skate park. He didn't know why though. Skateboarding wasn't really wasn't his thing.

"You're doing great," he heard someone say.

The voice sounded too familiar. He then saw a man his age in a red vest. Blake immediately knew who he was. He smiled and started walking towards him.

"Shane," Blake called.

Shane turned, and his mouth dropped.

"Blake," he gasped.

The little girl looked confusingly at Shane. She couldn't have been older than seven or eight.

"Daddy, who's Blake," she asked.

Blake was a bit stunned to hear the word 'daddy' came out of the girl's mouth.

"Suzie, this is my old friend, Blake Bradley. Blake, this is my seven year old daughter, Suzie," Shane said.

Blake seemed to be in space. He still couldn't believe Shane was a dad already. After a few moments, Blake shook off his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Blake apologized. "I never saw you being a father."

Shane looked down and smiled. He hadn't believed it either when Kelly had told him.

"Well, a lot can change in ten years," Shane laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding," Blake sighed.

Shane could instantly tell what Blake meant.

"I see you met the others," he said.

"I should've known about her being pregnant," Blake snapped.

Shane understood his pain. He knew Blake would've come back home the moment she told him.

"She didn't confess until Dustin asked her," Shane told him.

"She was probably too embarrassed to say anything knowing she got pregnant a month after we broke up," Blake said.

Shane didn't let Blake see the look on his face after Blake's comment. He composed himself and faced Blake again.

"Tori told you Kyle wasn't yours," Shane asked.

"Ah, yeah," Blake said.

Without saying another word, Blake turned around and left.

"Your friend's weird," Suzie said.

"He's just confused," Shane laughed.

He wasn't laughing inside though. Blake had loved Tori, and by the looks of it, still did.

"You ready to practice some more," Shane asked.

"Yes," Suzie smiled.

Shane laughed and put his hand on her shoulder.

xxx

A couple of days later, Dustin asked Blake if he could teach his class for the day because he was going to be picking up supplies all day. It so happened that Kyle was in that class. To Blake's surprise, Kyle was very skilled.

"Kyle, you're really good," Blake smiled.

Kyle took off his helmet and smiled.

"Thanks. Riding's in my blood I guess," he said.

That comment made Blake pale. Kyle noticed this and walked up closer to Blake.

"Are you okay, Blake," he asked.

"Um, yeah I'm fine," he said.

Why had Kyle's comment affected him this much? Dustin came running up to the pair.

"Thanks a lot, Blake for helping with the class. I got done early," he said.

He shook off his thoughts and nodded.

"No problem, Dustin," Blake said.

Dustin turned back to Blake as he was walking away.

"Hey, do you want to stick around," he asked.

"I can't. I'm meeting up with Hunter to have a drink," Blake said.

"I'm glad ya'll are alright," Dustin smiled.

Blake half smiled back.

"I don't know about that," he said.

As Blake got on his bike, he turned back to get one last looked at Kyle. Dustin turned to find Kyle looking back at Blake riding off.

"How did you like Blake," he asked.

Kyle gasped and turned back around. He hadn't realized Dustin was still with him.

"He was great," Kyle finally said.

"You better get a few more laps in before your mom comes," Dustin suggested.

"Yeah, right," Kyle sighed.

xxx

Hunter sighed as he sat his drink down.

"So, what's up with Cam? I haven't seen him yet," Blake said.

When Hunter looked up to answer, Blake was talking a drink.

"He's the sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy," Hunter said.

"Oh, sensei retired," Blake asked.

Hunter then looked down.

"Blake, sensei died a year ago," he said.

"Wh… what? Why didn't you tell me," Blake asked.

"There was no way to get a hold of you. Blake, we had no idea where you were, or if you were even alive for that matter," Hunter snapped.

Blake understood way Hunter was mad, or at least he thought he did.

"Alright, I get it," Blake said, getting somewhat mad.

He looked around and noticed that several people were looking at them.

"I wasn't the one that left," Hunter said.

"Is that really why you're so pissed at me," Blake asked.

"I'm pissed at what you did to Tori," Hunter said.

Hunter's reason left Blake in shock.

"Hunter, we were only kids then. I don't think we thought it would last forever," Blake said.

"I can't believe you left her when…" he began.

Hunter stopped when a figure walked up to their table. It was Tori.

"Hunter, can I talk to you," she asked.

Blake gave them a weird look as they left him at the table.

"What is it, Tori," Hunter asked.

"I know you're still mad that Blake and I broke up, but that was ten years ago," she said.

"He broke up with you over…" Hunter began.

"Hunter, I lied," Tori cried.

AN:

Another chapter down. Make sure to visit my myspace page if you want(See profile). So, what did Tori lie about?


	3. Don't Tell

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Kyle._

Chapter 3 Don't Tell

Tori was in the passenger seat of Dustin's yellow jeep when she began to think back on her conversation with Hunter a week ago.

-The Conversation-

Tori took a deep breath. She couldn't let Hunter finish his sentence.

"Hunter, I lied," Tori cried.

"So you let me believe all this time that my brother broke up with you because you were pregnant when he didn't," Hunter asked.

"He never knew I was," Tori sobbed.

"So, why did he then," Hunter asked.

"I never let him say," Tori admitted. "I hung up before he could say anything."

-End of Conversation-

Tori got out of the jeep, and her and Dustin walked into the restaurant. She sighed when she saw Cam, Hunter, and Shane were also there.

"Dustin, I thought it was just going to be us two," Tori whispered.

"You have some explaining to do," he said.

Her head fell.

"Yeah, I know I do," Tori sighed.

They all sat down at a table and ordered their drinks.

"Why did you lie to us," Shane asked.

"Blake broke up with me before I could tell him I was pregnant," Tori said.

Her eyes then moved to the table top, not wanting to look at any of them. It was too hard to.

"You still could've told him," Cam said.

"You guys don't get it. He wanted to break up with me. If I would've told him then, he would've only stayed because I was having a baby," Tori sobbed.

"What will happen when Kyle and Blake start asking questions," Hunter asked.

It was at this moment that Tori finally looked back up.

"They won't. I've already told Blake he's not the father," she told them.

"Blake actually believed that," Dustin asked.

"I think he did," Tori said.

She had made herself believe that Blake had bought the lie.

"The truth's going to come out some time, Tori… whether you like it not," Cam said

"Just let me believe for the moment that it won't come out," she begged.

"You can believe all you want, but as long as Blake's here, there's a good chance he's going to find out," Shane said.

xxx

The next day, Blake decided to go visit Cam at the academy. Cam had to act surprised to see him.

"Blake Bradley, Hunter told me you were here," he smiled.

The two shook hands.

"I was wanting to come by earlier, but I've had a lot on my mind," Blake said.

"Like what," Cam asked.

"Like how Tori could get pregnant a month after we broke up," Blake sighed.

His head fell, and so did Cam's.

"I can't tell you why, Blake. I do know though that she was really hurt," Cam said.

Blake looked back up and sighed.

"I didn't mean to, Cam. I was racing all around the country. I didn't want her to feel obligated to follow me everywhere I went. She didn't need to put in that position," he said.

"Did you tell her that," Cam asked.

"I tried, but she hung up before I could," Blake said.

Blake shook off his thoughts and looked back at Cam after telling him. He didn't think he could tell Cam if he was looking at him.

"I'm not here to talk about Tori. I came by to tell you how sorry I am about your father," Blake said.

"Wish you would have been here," Cam admitted.

By the tone on his voice made Blake glance down. He didn't blame Cam for being pissed at him.

"Hunter already gave me shit about that," Blake sighed.

"No, no, I understand. There was no way to get a hold of you," Cam said.

"Were you mad at me," Blake asked.

He instantly regretted the question. It would've been stupid for Cam not to have been angry with he Blake thought.

"No, I understood that you were racing all around the country," Cam confessed.

A smile crept upon Blake's face before he could say anything. It felt good knowing that not everyone hated him.

"So, how dose it feel being a sensei," Blake asked.

"I've learned so much from my experiences. Being a sensei has really made me realize how right my father was about paying attention and thinking before you act," Cam said.

"You think I can stay and watch a class," Blake asked.

"Sure," Cam smiled.

xxx

A couple days after talking with Cam, Blake decided he needed to talk to Tori. They had agreed to meet at a little café. Blake smiled when he saw Tori walk through the door.

"Tori, over here," he called.

She silently walked over to the table and sat down before even saying a word.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about," Tori finally asked.

"Dustin offered me a job teaching with him," Blake smiled.

Even though Tori was smiling inside, she kept a straight face.

"I'm happy for you, I really am," she said.

Tori cleared her throat.

"What's the real reason we're hear for? You could've told me that over the phone," she said.

Blake looked down, knowing he couldn't fool her anymore.

"I wanted t tell you exactly why I wanted the break up," he said.

"Blake, you don't…" Tori began.

"You hung up on me before I could. I don't know if it'll mean anything to you now, but I need you to know," Blake said.

Tori sighed, deciding to listen to him.

"Then why did you do it," she asked.

"I had just gotten an offer with a huge motocross team. They told me I would be traveling the country. It wouldn't have been fair for you to have to wait or tag a long. I loved you enough to let you go. I still do," Blake said.

AN:

So now you know Tori's secret. What will she think about his confession?


	4. Not Such a Great Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Kyle._

Chapter 4 Not Such a Great Day

Tori was left in shock. She didn't know what to think of Blake's confession.

"Blake… I don't know what to say," Tori said.

She wanted to tell him she still had feelings for him too, but she didn't know if she had it in her. When she looked up at Blake, he was smiling at her. Tori couldn't help but blush a little.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know," Blake said.

With that, he got up and began walking towards the door. At first, Tori was speechless. Why would he just get up and leave like that. She looked down and shook her head before turning towards him again.

"Blake," Tori called.

He turned to her, doing his best to hide the grin on his face.

"Yeah," Blake asked.

"Thanks for telling me," Tori said.

"You're welcome," Blake smiled.

Tori sighed as he turned back around. She needed to tell him… but when?

"Who's Kyle with tonight," Blake asked.

Her eyes grew as she realized Blake was turned back around looking at her.

"Oh, he's staying with a friend tonight," Tori told him, turning red.

"That's nice," Blake said.

With that, Blake finally left, feeling much better. Tori then realized dinner hadn't been paid for yet.

"I'm going to kill," she said underneath her breath.

Tori then saw money underneath Blake's napkin. She then noticed writing on the napkin. As she got closer, she could read 'Keep the change'.

xxx

Blake had been teaching for almost a month now. All the kids liked him. After five laps, Kyle got off the track and drove straight towards Dustin.

"Looking great, Kyle," Blake smiled.

"Thanks. Maybe we can race each other sometime," he said.

Blake began to speak, but nothing came out. Why would Kyle be asking him to ride with him?

"Why don't you ask Dustin," Blake asked.

He would've figured that Dustin and Kyle were close.

"Oh, we have, but I want to see what you got," Kyle said.

Blake couldn't help but smile. It felt good that Kyle was warming up to him.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds like a plan," Blake said.

As Kyle rode off, Blake had the feeling someone was looking at him. He turned to find Tori was walking towards him.

"I think he listens to you more than Dustin," Tori said.

She tried to hide the smile, but it was no good.

"You think," Blake asked.

"For sure. He's improving so much since you began teaching," Tori said.

Without knowing what he was doing, Blake leaned forward and kissed Tori. They quickly broke after hearing a crash. To their horror, it was Kyle who had crashed.

"Kyle," Blake yelled.

He didn't have to tell to rest of the class to stop riding.

"Is he going to be alright," Tori asked.

"We got to get him to a hospital," Blake said.

Thankfully mostly all the parents were already there to pick up their kids.

xxx

Dustin slowly made his way into Kyle's hospital room. Tori wrapped him in her arms. He awkwardly patted her on the head.

"How is he," Dustin asked.

"Still hasn't woken up," Blake sighed.

He got up from Kyle's bed side to finally greet Dustin.

"Was it bad," Dustin asked.

"No, thank God," Tori said.

"He only has cuts and bruises, but the fall made him lose conscious," Blake explained.

Dustin gave Tori a suspicious look as Blake went running towards Kyle's bed as he began to move.

"Oh, Kyle, you woke up," Tori cried.

Blake got out of the way to let Tori through.

"How long was I out," Kyle asked.

"Six hours," Tori said.

"Do you remember what happened," Blake asked.

Kyle quickly looked away from him.

"Ran over a rock. That's all," he said.

Dustin knew something was up, so he cut in.

"Blake and I will personally look over the track and clean it up, right," he asked.

Dustin then nudged Blake.

"Yeah, we don't want another accident," Blake said after realizing what Dustin meant by the nudge.

Tori cleared her throat and looked down.

"I… I'll be back," she said.

Blake just stared at the door as it shut. He then looked at Dustin.

"I'm going to check on her," Blake told him.

"Good thinking," Dustin said.

Before Kyle could look up to see Blake walk out, it was too late. The ten year old looked over at Dustin.

"Uncle Dustin, can I ask you a question," Kyle asked.

"Sure," Dustin said.

Inside, he knew what the question would be. It was only time when he would ask.

"Is Blake my dad," Kyle asked.

Dustin didn't know why, but he gave a small grin.

"That's something for you to take up with your mom, Kyle," he said.

His lightheartedness made Kyle look down.

"It's just…I saw them kiss," Kyle said.

With that, Dustin's attitude turned serious.

"You show them what… really," Dustin asked.

"Don't tell them though," Kyle said.

Dustin put his hand on his should and smiled

"It's safe with me," he said.

Kyle looked at him and smiled. And then it hit Dustin.

"That's why you…" he began.

"Fell? Yeah," Kyle confessed.

AN:

One more chapter to go! I know it was fast, but if someone wants to continue or do a sequel, go for it. Just tell me that you are please. Anyway, feel free my myspace page and my youtube page if you want.


	5. You Have to Know

Chapter 6 You have to Know

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I only own Kyle. _

Chapter 6 You Have to Know

It had been a good two months since Kyle was released from the hospital. This was going to be his first time back on the track. He took a deep breath as Blake came walking up to him. Kyle still couldn't get the picture of Blake and his mom kissing out of his head.

"Dustin and I have I cleaned the track, so there should be no problems," Blake said.

Kyle shook the thoughts away and looked away.

"Great," he said.

Blake noticed the change in Kyle.

"Hey, is everything okay," he asked.

Kyle sighed and turned to Blake. It took a while for the question to come out.

"Do you like my mom," Kyle finally asked.

Blake hoped Kyle hadn't seen the shock in his face.

"Why do you ask," he asked.

"I… I saw the two of you kissing," Kyle confessed.

Blake looked down and smiled.

"Oh… so that's the reason you fell. Kyle, your mom and I used to date," he told him.

"What happened," Kyle asked.

Blake took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if telling Kyle was a good idea.

"Well, I was going to leave for two months, but when I ended up with a contract, I decided to break things off. I didn't want her to feel like she had to wait for me," Blake said.

To his surprise, Kyle began laughing.

"It's funny," Kyle said.

"What is," Blake asked.

"After I saw the kiss, I couldn't stop wondering if you're my dad," Kyle said.

"Well, according to your mom, I'm not," Blake told him

xxx

Dustin had finally told Tori what Kyle had asked him that day at the hospital.

"He what," Tori yelled.

She didn't know what to be more shocked at. Kyle seeing her and Blake kiss or the fact that her son had asked Dustin if Blake was his dad.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you didn't see this coming," Dustin said.

She looked down and sighed.

"Well… not really," Tori admitted.

"It won't be long before he starts questioning you," Dustin said.

Tori looked at him and nodded.

"You're right," she said.

"So, you're finally going to do it," Dustin asked.

He smiled when he saw Tori give a tiny grin. Her face then turned back to being petrified of the thought.

"It looks like I have no choice," Tori sighed.

She looked up at him as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tori. Blake might be mad at first, but he loves Kyle. I can tell," Dustin said.

She looked down and smiled.

"He does, doesn't he," Tori asked.

"It's going to be fine," Dustin comforted her.

Tori slowly took out her cell phone and called Blake.

"Hey, Blake. It's me, Tori. Um, listen, there's something I need to tell you. Can we meet up somewhere? Great, Kyle and I will see you there," she said.

"Well…" Dustin began.

"This is going to be weird," Tori said.

"Of course it's going to be. You're going to reveal to your on Blake's his dad," Dustin told her.

xxx

Kyle's eyes grew and Toir smiled as Blake walked into the restaurant.

"Hey you two," Blake said.

Kyle, with his mouth still open, looked towards his mom.

"Mom, you didn't say Blake was meeting us," he said.

"I know," Tori smiled.

"Why didn't you," Kyle asked.

"Cause then you wouldn't stop asking me why," Tori laughed.

Blake's face then turned serious.

"So, what did you want to say? You sounded rushed," he said.

"You were acting a bit odd today," Kyle remembered.

Blake turned his attention from Kyle back to Tori, who was now looking down.

"Is everything alright," he asked.

"After I tell you, neither one of you might not want to talk to me again. I can understand if you hate me," Tori said.

"Spit it out," Kyle spat.

Tori looked down and took a deep breath.

"Blake, I was already pregnant when we broke up," she confessed.

"What," he yelled.

"You mean…" Kyle began.

Tori however didn't hear Kyle.

"I didn't cheat in you if that's what you're thinking," she said.

"Blake's my…" Kyle began.

"Kyle's my…" Blake started.

"Go ahead and yell if you want," Tori sighed.

Blake smiled and put a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"I'm not going to yell. I just want to know why you didn't tell me then," Blake said.

"Come on, Blake. You wanted to break up. If I were to have told you after that, you would've only stayed 'cause I was having a baby," Tori whispered.

"You're right. I would've. I'd have given up that contract and come back," Blake said.

"Alright! Now maybe we can be a real family," Kyle smiled.

Blake smiled and turned to Tori.

"What do you think," he asked.

"I think it's worth a shot," Tori said.

The End

AN:

Well that's it for this story. I've been asked if I'm continuing of doing a sequel to this and other stories. I'm sorry to say that I am not. Now, I have no problem if someone else wants to do one though. Just let me know first. I'll help you with it if you want the best I can.


End file.
